


Men of Letters

by MurielJones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds letters Sam has written to him over the years.  Spoilers for ep 9.9 Holy Terror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men of Letters

Sammy wrote me letters when he was at Stanford, and I didn’t open a single damn one of them. He sent them to every post box we had, he sent them via Bobby and Pastor Jim, and I just took them, and put them in my duffel and didn’t read them. He wrote me letters when I was in hell. That makes no sense, but Sam never makes sense to me. He kept them all; folded neatly in envelops, with my name on them, no address, what would the address have been? Dean Winchester, Hell, 00666? I found them in his pack after he jumped into the pit. I kept them. I never read them until now, I couldn’t. He wrote me a letter the night before he jumped into the pit. He mailed that one to Bobby—I can just see it—Sam worried about stopping the apocalypse and what time the mail is picked up. He wrote me letters when I was in purgatory, you would think he could have looked for me instead of writing letters. He wrote them anyhow. I just found them now, going through his things to see if Ezekiel, not-Ezekiel had left any clues as to where he was taking Sam, Sam’s possessed-by-an-angel body. Is Sam still in there? There are too many to read tonight, years of letters, written once a week; but I looked over them. They all start with ‘Dear Dean,’ and they all finish with ‘I miss you, Sam’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! If anyone wants contents of the letters I can write them. Yes? No? Maybe?


End file.
